


A shityy fic

by Snails_okay



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snails_okay/pseuds/Snails_okay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shityy Star Trek fic that I am not proud of where Kirk gets hurt saving Chekov </p><p>Can be read as slash or a friendship fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shityy fic

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this shityy fic

Kirk sat up against a wall, smoke obscured his vision and filled his lungs.  
He needed to find Chekov, before the unidentified vessel fired at them Kirk had been helping Chekov get out of harms way.

Looking around Kirk spotted the 17 year old's limp form across the hallway from him.

Kirk stood up and instantly regretted it, he knew all too well how broken ribs felt and right now at least five of his ribs are broken.  
Pain shot up his left leg and his hands were shaking, his lungs were screaming for clean air and his eyes were watering.  
He groaned in pain and stumbled over to the body in front of him.  
"Hey wake up" Kirk yelled as he gently shook Chekov's body, careful not to move any injuries the boy could have.  
Receiving no response Kirk tried again.  
"Common, I need to hear that annoying but beautiful voice of yours" Kirk yelled.  
Panic started to settle in and he started thinking a million thoughts a second.  
He needed to get them both out of danger.  
The ceiling started to collapse and debris started to fall on top of the pair.  
Kirk new the enterprise like the back of his hand, but he had never considered what was in between the floor and the roof of the level below, he for some stupid reason always assumed it was hollow with some light weight beams or something keeping it together but he had been wrong.  
Large metal rods and beams came crashing down along with heavy bits of plaster and concrete.  
Kirk leaned over Chekov and tried to protect as much of the boys head and torso as he could.  
The debris landed on kirks back and neck, putting pressure on his already broken ribs.  
He knew that they most likely would both die, chocked by the smoke or crushed buy the ship he loved most but he had to try and at least give the kid below him a fighting chance.  
His vision swirled and the pain became unbearable.  
Kirk screamed in agony and tried to push the debris off of him, with some success Kirk removed what was on his back and could now stand up and see around him.  
Gripping what ever he could Kirk stood up slowly to see if he could get help.  
In the distance he could hear people yelling.  
"HERE! PLEASE HELP WE NEED MEDICAL ASSISTANCE NOW" he shouted, his voice was croaky and laced with pain.  
He waited a second for people to arrive but was disappointed when no one came.  
Swearing he tried shouting again but his body ached and his voice was just a whisper.  
He looked at Chekov one last time and mumbled,  
"Sorry kid" before passing out.  
Kirk landed painfully on his side next to Chekov.

Spock ran quickly down the hall to the section of the enterprise that had been hit. Behind him McCoy followed. Both were eager to find their captain and insure his safety.  
In the back of their minds they knew that they could get there only to find the worst.

Further down the hallway the duo spotted rescue and clean up teams surrounding masses of metal and plaster.  
Both McCoy and Spock looked around at the countless bodies receiving medical attention but could not spot their captain.  
"Where the hell is he" McCoy shouted to no one in particular.  
"I do not know the whereabouts of the captain but if we asked the people around us they could probably tell us his location" Spock stated.  
"Has any one seen the captain" the CMO yelled, ignoring Spock.  
"Doctor, yelling will not assist the situation although I believe as CMO you are needed else where." Spock calmly announced.  
"Damn it, you green blooded hobblegoblin, you better find him and bring him in one bit" Bones warned.  
"Of course" Spock replied.  
"I don't like this, I have a bad feeling about Kirk" Bones mumbled before taking off to attend other injured crew.  
Spock continued down the hall to search for the Captain.  
Further down smoke filled the air and Spock had trouble seeing.  
Stopping to cough Spock heard a faint scream in the distance.  
Spock broke into a sprint heading towards the noise.  
The Vulcan arrived at some debris and instantly started looking for the cause of the scream.  
A loud groan came from the pile of scrap metal.  
Spock started to pull away the debris, his lungs hurt from smoke Inhalation and his hands stung from the hot metals.  
Once he had removed a large part of the wall Spock spotted both Kirk and Chekov lying on the ground surrounded by the destruction.  
Spock rushed forward to check on the two, Chekov seemed to be breathing and on the brink of waking up but their captain seemed a lot worse for wear.  
"Spock to medical can we be beamed up immediately" Spock requested.  
The captain didn't seem to be breathing, and his face was covered in blood.

When the three were beamed up to medical Spock was pushed away, so he sat down out of the way and waited.  
Spock considered his friendship with Kirk, he couldn't loose him now, not after things had finally settled and the entire enterprise felt at peace.

Hours passed and Spock hadn't heard a word about the captains condition so he stayed where he was and waited until a nurse came out and informed him that Chekov had awoken and was requesting to know what happened.  
Spock trotted into the room and took in Chekov's pale form.  
"I trust you are well rested" he stated rather then asked.  
The boy just nodded and looked down, he seemed disappointed? Guilty? Sad?  
"I do not know the condition of the captain but I do know that he saved your life" Spock paused, choosing his words.  
"No one blames you for what happened to the captain, he did what he did because he wanted to" Spock was surprised at the gentleness of his words.  
"You should rest now but later I would like to know what happened" Spock finished.  
The boy nodded and sunk back down into his bio bed.

As Spock exited McCoy strode up to him and sighed.  
"What are we going to do with him" McCoy's was was oddly kind.  
"Doctor I do not understand"  
"He's fine but he's a mess " the doctor stated.  
"That's good news" Spock said as all the weight lifted from his shoulders.  
"Yea, when he wakes up which should be in the next few days it's your duty to keep him here to rest" McCoy joked.  
Spock would never admit it but the last comment made him laugh.  
"Yes, of course" Spock smiled.  
McCoy looked at him in disgust.  
"Don't ever smile, it's scary and doesn't suit you" the man joked and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry, should I write a follow up story where Chekov thanks Kirk or something?


End file.
